Lacey (Adopteez)
Casey is the third adopted child of the Wilson family who is always a hyperactive, mischievous prankster. Appearance and personality Among the family members, Casey has a weird, unusual attitude. Though carefree, harmless and playful, she is the black sheep of the family as such, she messes up with them and their traditions in a naughty twist though Chester still threatens her a lot. She is best known for her goofy laughter sometimes with her tongue sticking out. She can be loud-mouthed, rude, and boastful, usually ignores her adoptive father's contacts, and refuses to think before she acts which puts her to shame. While sometimes being hardworking in interior design and grounded in her running marathons, she is addicted to junk food and sweets (including chocolate and candy) which makes her hyperactive; and as she is always seen with a bunny-ear hairstyle, she loves nature and animals, as such, she skips and hops like a rabbit, barks like a dog, crows like a rooster, and snorts like a pig when she snores which eventually wakes up her family and even chases cute furry animals including squirrels, chipmunks, butterflies, frogs, and even bunnies which she tries to befriend. She insanely causes major mishaps in Season 2 as such she gets chased by wild geese, roosters, and turkeys as seen the episode "Givin' the Last Straw" where she also goes as a turkey and gets chased by other people and the animals at the end. In "Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic", after dancing happily to the Disney songs, she disappears and takes Stitch's place skating along the parade route laughing all the way being chased by Wynter and Travis who try to get her out of the rink during the finale where she hypnotizes and grabs Minnie and Jiminy who tells the audience to call Marga (her mom) and throws them backstage boasting that she will be the greatest star of the show and rename Disneyland "Caseyland" as the other characters exit the rink. Chester and Marga start to skate but when they're about to grab the kids, outraged Stitch skates fast and tackles Casey. Mickey then shows up and he and Stitch attempt to take the family out of the rink before Chester punishes Casey and lets them get the parade started again. During the Season 2 finale "The End of Casey's Goofiness", she goofs around at Disney's Hollywood Studios by taking Lucas to the Tower of Terror and messing up with the Fantasmic! boat finale joining in the dance routine initially holding a long strip of purple paper and throwing it to the audience still blending in with the other characters, taking Chip and Dale's place due to their absence. Scrooge even observes her and tells her off for it. The next day, Chester threatens her with her stupidity and kicks her out of Walt Disney World and then she smiles looking at the entrance sign as the whole family blocks her through their social websites. Afterward, she is taken to a serious therapist named Mrs. Kersplatzki who lectures her out but is messed up by her attitude in its spin-off, Casey on Perspective during the run of the third season of the show.Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Filipinos Category:Adopteez characters